Juntos Somos Solos, Pero no me Importa
by techluver
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Mark Watney no era la única persona dejada en la tormenta de sol 6? Las historias y aventuras de el rei pirata y su zumbado de dios.
1. Sol 7

Juntos somos solos, pero no me importa

Nota: Yo no escribí esta historia. Solo estoy traduciéndolo. No estoy suficiente inteligente para escribirlo jajaja. Si quieres ver más (en inglés), visita:

s/11642937/1/Together-We-re-Both-Alone-But-I-Don-t-Mind

SOL 7

Beth johanssen detestó despertarse.

Lo detestó en la tierra, en marte o en cualquier lugar en los 225 millón de kilómetros entre las dos. Como alguien que siempre estaba despierto en la noche,

nadie la llamaría una persona que le gusta la mañana. Cuando se dormía quería remanecer durmiendo y peleaba conciencia con cada hueso de su cuerpo. Por los últimos 131 días y 6 sols era solo la insistencia de la comandante Lewis que le quitaba de su cama con el resto de la tripulación.

Por esta razón, cuando se despertó lentamente, era extraño que se despertó solo.

También se preguntó porque era tan claro?

¿Y porqué ella era tan incómoda?

¿Era en su traje eva?

Los ojos de Beth abrieron y se levantó rapidamente, todo regresando. La tormenta viniendo más rápido que todos expectaban, haciendo que la missión iba totalmente al traste,

y evacuación de emergencia. Salieron en parejas y ella y Watney eran emparejados cuando salieron de la esclusa y la seguranza relativa del hab.

Después se pareció oscuro.

Se acordó de salir a la tormenta, el ruido y pierde de visión la desorientó aunque pudiera utilizar sus monitores para guillarla al VAM. Recordó provando de coger la muñeca de Watney, queriendo la ancla física cuando movían asta la seguranza. Pero antes de que pudo tocarlo, Algo se bató su espalda, y eso es todo lo que recordó antes de que se despertó en la superficie de marte, medio interrado de bajo de la arena roja.

Su cabeza le dolía mucho, era mareada, y tenía que suprimir náusea, pero su entrenamiento de sobrevivencia se activó y la primera cosa que hizo fue ver el estado de su traje.

Que le dijo que estaba muerta.

No se sintió muerta. No, se sentió demasiada de mierda para estar muerta. Entonces supo que la cosa que la bató tenía que haberle quitado su ordenador biomonitor.

Buena noticia era que el resto de la traje era bien y los niveles de pressura y oxígeno eran buenos.

Levantándose supo que su hombro no se sintió muy bien. Su cabeza estaba tirando tan malo que no lo sabía, pero cuando se puso peso en el hombro sintió una molienda y luego un estallido cuando su brazo se volvió a su lugar. Se grunió con dolor cuando supo que debe haber sido fuera de posisión toda la noche.

Cuando era levantada vió todo al rededor. Por su puesto, la primera cosa que se vió era que el VAM no uvo.

"Vendejo."

Se lo sumió.

El bueno es que al menos el HAB estaba perfecto, y tomó un instante para agradecer un dios en que no creaba para milagros pequeños. Los vehículos de superficie

eran dónde los dejaban, pero no era sorpreza, JPL los hizo para que pudieran resistir a todo. Además, todo era un lío, un lío que limpiará más tarde.

Porque no había ningún punto en quedarse allí se lastimando su situación, viendo a donde el VAM debe haber estado, cuando podía haber estado adentro se cuidando su concussión óbvia y su hombro de su cama, comenzó a andar a su casa por el futuro visible.

Solo se tomó 10 pasos en esta dirección cuandó le llamó la atensión algo blanco. Primero ella no hacía nada, pensando que era de su última EVA, quizá un contenedor, movido en la tormenta.

Algunos pasos más y se vió que no era así.

"Dios mío, dios mío. No esté muerto, no esté muerto." se suspiró cuando estaba saltando (el modo mmás rápido de ir de punto A a punto B de pie cuando solo se tiene gravidad de 0.4) tan rápido que pudo en lo que era el cuerpo de un miembro de la tripulación. Era carra abajo, pero cuando acercó Vió watney escrito en la trazera de su casco.

"No esté muerto," repitió cuando lo jiró, revelando la antena en su lado. "Eso no es bueno. De verdad es muy malo."

"Watney. Watney! MARK!" gritó, sacudiendo su hombro intentando de conseguir una respuesta. "Dios, si estás muerto te mataré!"

Su corazón se paró con alivio cuando oyó un gruño, y una respiración cuando se despertó rápidamente. Se tentó levantarse, pero ella mantuvo sus manos aprietados en sus hombros para mantenerlo acostado. Parecía que la antena y la sangre coagulada se había formado un sellado débil alrededor de la agujero en su traje y ella no quería que él lo rasga abierto moviendo mal.

"Johanssen?" preguntó desorientado, viéndola. "¿puuuuuuuuuuta, qué ha pasado?"

"nada bueno," le contestó honestamente. "No, no, no lo hagas," dijo cuando se fue para agarrar su erida.

Levantó su cabeza para ver el punto donde su estómago se sintió como era de fuego. "Oh jódeme," suspiró dejando su cabeza caer otra vez cuando lo vió.

"Si, eres shish ka-Mark," dijo sacando su kit de reparación de fugas. Gruñó y honestamente no era segura si era de dolor o de su broma mala.

"Lo tendré que sacar para que pueda reparar su traje antes de que entremos."

Se ascintió aunque el sudor se formó en su cabeza y lavio.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó después de preparar el kit para que pueda cerrar el agujero lo más rápido posible.

"Sí," ascintió denuevo. "¡Espera Espera!" le paró cuando se fue para la antena.

"¿Qué, qué pasa" se preguntó anciosamente, donde la interrumpió, buscando la razón porque la parraba.

"Perdón, no estaba listo," admitió.

"Dios mio Watney no me asustes así, Mi adrénolin está aumentada ya," dijo cuando respiró. Ya era mareada de sacarlo, no le gustaba sangre, era una razón porque no era médica. Y sabía que dolería como puta y no quería le causar más dolor, pero también sabía que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se calificó muy bien en quedarse calma durante situaciones de crisis, por su puesto todos de ellos lo habían calificado bien, no serían astronautas en otro caso. No significaría que era feliz de hacer esto. "Tengo que sacarlo, es un milagro que tu traje no fugó."

"Yo lo sei, yo lo sei, disculpa" repitió. "hazlo."

"Listo ahora?" preguntó denuevo.

Se respiró um poco para prepararse. "Okay. haz."

"A la cuenta de 3," Beth said, viendo su cara cuando se preparó. "1—"

"AGHHHHH!" gritó cuando se sacó la metalla de su lado en un movimiento. puta madre! ¿Qué pasó con con 2 y 3?!"

"2, 3," dijo cuando se reparó el agujero en su traje eva que la antena dejó, agradecido que el proceso era entrenado en ellos antes de que salieron de la tierra para que no tuviera que pensar en lo que hizo. "¿No vas a perder conciencia, no?" preguntó, viendo su cara cuando se terminó. Ella nunca había visto que alguien se vea tan pálido.

"No, sólo necesito un minuto," Mark gruñó, cuando la alarma de o2 comenzó a suenar.

"y no tenemos un minuto," respondió, agachándose para coger su brazo para ayudarlo levantarse. "vamos Watney."

Quería gritar denuevo cuando se sintió sangre caliente entrando en su traje de bajo, pero podía dejarlo solo un gruño de dolor, desviviendose en los hombros de Beth.

"Siendo impalado es horrible, Johanssen," dijo, cuando se fueron lentamente al HAB. "0/10 no lo recomendaría."

"Esos son aconsejos excelentes Watney," respondió, intentando de mover su peso de su hombro malo y a su hombro bueno. "lo recordaré."

Estaban casi al Hab cuando Mark finalmente se vió el elefante en la habitación. o mejor el elefante no en marte. "Hey Johanssen?"

"Qué pasa Watney?"

["¿Estoy alucinando por el dolor, o es verdad que no hay el VAM?" preguntó esperando de verdad que estaba alucinando.

"no hay VAM," confirmió.

"Vendejo."

"Sí."

"¿Y el resto de la tripulación?" preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta pero necesitando oírlo.

"Pienso que están en el hermes iendo a casa."

"Estamos cogidos."

"muy, muy, muy cogidos."

Nota del autor Sei que no es muy probable que los dos ordenadores monitores se rompen pero solo créeme... la tripulación necesitaba pensar que eran muertos

para dejarlos y no podía pensar en otra razón por pensar que Beth era muerto también.

Nota ddel traductor: Yo no soy hispanoparlante nativo, pero lo he estudiado mucho. Me gusta esta historía y quiero apollar el autor lo más posible. Espero que os gusta.

A/N Bienvenido :D Gracias a todo el mundo que lo leyó y muchas gracias por comentar. Para mi significa el mundo 3

Espero que os gusta!


	2. Sol 8

SOL 8

Mark despertó temprano y por un momento cruel se olvidó de los eventos de 2 soles anteriores. Asta que tentó de girar y se sintió los grapas en su piel. y recordó.

Él y johanssen estaban varados en Marte.

Jiró su cabeza para ver su compañera en la cama a su lado. Su cama fue lo que era ariba de suya, pero después de que ella lo reparó ayer (gracias a dios que todos aprendieron primeros auxilios y no solamente dependieron en tener el Beck) él robó la cama de Lewis. Solo no quería escalar a la cama por ariba y ella no lo necesitaría nunca más.

Con cuidado, Él salió de la cama, fue para la cocina, y comenzó a preparar el café. Si las cosas fueron de plan, Lewis les despertaría ahora. Pero las cosas no iban de plan, la comandante no estaba, y Mark no vió ningún problema de dejar a johanssen dormir. Especialmente

porque después de que ella lo reparó ayer admitió que la antena parabólica que le tentó matar, la bató primero y la deejó con una concussión. Dejándola dormir era mejor para ella.

La cafetera terminó, y él puso crema y azúcar de polvo en su café. Trayendo su bebida a la mesa él se sentó y comenzó a trabajar el problema. Mientras pensaba, olvidaba el tiempo, y fue tarde por la mañana antes de que Beth entró, iendo de prisa a la cafetera como él lo hizo.

"¿Tratando de leer los posos de café como hojas de té?" preguntó, contraíndose del sonido de su propia voz.

"¿Qué?"

"Estabas viendo muy fuerte tu taza cuando entré," explicó vostezando, apoyándose con la mesa mientras esperando su taza de cafeina. "Me pregunté si has encontrado las respuestas de todos nuestros problemas en las dragas de tu café."

"Si pudiera ser así," dijo. "Me senté toda la mañana tentando de pensar en que son todos nuestros problemas, antes de que tente de encontrar soluciones."

"Después de que dormiste el duermo de uno que ha tomado mucha medicina, estaba despierta toda la noche haciendo la misma cosa" admitió, moviéndose para sentar al otro lado de la mesa

dél. Después de que lo reparó y aseguraron que el HAB todavía estaba bien de la tormenta y fue todavía estable, buscó las drogas en los materiales de Beck y entró en la cama cuando todavía había sol, y durmió por la noche.

"Debes haber dormido también," reprendió, empujando una botella de acetaminophen por la mesa cuando ella comenzó a frotarse las sienes, a su cabeza obviamente todavía le molestó.

"Tenté," dijo, tomando la medicina con un gran cantidad de café marón, algo que hizo que se encogiera Mark. "Cada vez que me acosté estaba mareada y no puedo dormir sentando. Entonces pensé que debía hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo."

"¿Qué has discubierto?" preguntó, curioso de saber si sus propios pensamientos de su situación fueron semejantes.

"Pues," comenzó, sentándose en su silla, "La mayor parte de nuestros problemas potensiales no podemos aliviar, el purificador de agua o oxigenador rompiendo, el HAB fugando, una otra tormenta de mierda. Estos tendremos que reparar cuando vienen y esperar lo mejor pero preparar para lo peor."

Mark ascintió, Él vino a las mismas conclusiones.

"Pero hay 2 problemas imediatos que podemos al menos estar proactivos de resolver," dijo, pausando para beber más café. "1, vamos a morir de hambre si no hacemos nada. Y dos, necesitamos contactar a la NASA y decirles que no estamos muertos. No podemos ser rescatados si no saben que necesitamos ser rescatados," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No se puede discutir esto," Mark ascintió.

"Hablando de comida, no tengo ningún idea, entonces espero que estás pensando en esto," admitió. "pero pienso que tengo un plan para atraer la atensión de NASA."

"Cuanto de un plan?"

"Como 12% de un plan."

"No es un plan, es solamente un concepto."

"Es mejor que 11%"

"Eres el zumbado más grande que conozco, y eso significa algo," Mark dijo sonriendo.

"No se de que hablas, porque me diste la referencia y respondiste corectamente," Beth Respondió, una ceja arqueada.

Mark rió, y lo regretó cuando los músculos dañados en su estómago protestaban agresivamente. Pero ella estaba corecto, pero, al menos él estaba en la universidad cuando la película salió. Ella estaba en el tercer puta grado. "Pero en serio, ¿Cuál es tu plan? porque con la parabolica antena decidiendo de correr, solo después de tentar de matar nosotros dos y pasando por mi bazo, y todos nuestras sistemas de comunicación extras saliendo con el resto de la tripulación en el VAM, no tengo nada con la excepción de salir y gritar tan fuerte posible."

"Eso es lo que vamos a hacer," dijo Beth, sonriéndole antes de esconderlo detraz de su taza.

"Oh ja ja," dijo. "¿Espera, eres seria?" preguntó cuando su cara no cambió.

"Pues, este es el equivalente de lo que vamos a hacer, pero, sabes, con más ciencia."

"no entiendo," mark dijo con sinceridad.

"Pues eres correcto que sin la parabólica antena, o las sistemas extras no podemos contactar el Hermes que depende en como rápidamente salieron

ya puede ser," vio el techo cuando calculaba los números, "acercando algo como 1.5 millón kilómetros de nosotros, ni la tierra. Pero!"

Sonrió. "No necesitamos hacer un señal 1.5 mill´ón kilómetros. Solo necesitamos un señal que puede comunicar 250 a 316 kilómetros"

Se sentó en su silla y cruzó sus hombros ariba de su cabeza muy impresionado con su mismo.

Las ruedas en la cabeza de Mark estaban girando pero todavía no sabía de que hablaba. El cráter Schiaparelli dónde hay el VAM de Ares 4 estaba algo acerca de 3200 kilómetros de ellos fue la única otra sistema de comunicación que podía pensar en el planeta. Y en este momento Beth, quien podía ver la incomprehensión en su cara, apuntó ariba. Y entendió.

"¡Satelitales!" él practicamente gritó.

Beth ascindió con la cabeza, "especificamente el Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter."

"¿El MRO?" Las sejas de mark se subieron. "Pero eso tiene más años que tú."

"síííííí," ella dijo lentamente en confirmación. "Estaba allí por 30 años, pero todavía funcciona, y después de pensar sobre eso toda la noche, de los 12 satelitales que NASA tiene en orbita pienso que eso es el mejor. Lo voy a haquear."

"¿Lo podemos hacer?"

"pues, tú no puedes, pero pienso que yo puedo," dijo con mucho orgullo.

"Eres un zumbado de díos," Mark le felicitó mucho. "Yo me inclinaría a tus pies si no tendría miedo de quitar las grapas de mi cuerpo."

"Pues no te animes tanto. No será una situación de llamar a casa, ET[1]. Todavía hay muchos problemas que tendremos que resolver y variables en que no tenemos ningún control. Y no te olvides que no sabremos si lo funccionará o no," admitió su orgullo evaporando asta volvió a la realidad.

"explícamelo," dijo, sabiendo que uno de los mejores métodos de resolver problemas y hallar problemas todavía no hallados fue explicarlo en voz alta.

"Okay, El primer problema será comunicando con el satelital en primer lugar," beth comenzó. "No es algo que debíamos tener que hacer. Pero porque el HAB todavía está comunicando con el vehículo de superficie se que la sistema allá todavía está bien, entonces pienso que podremos hacer algo para aumentar la señal para que sea fuerte suficiente para comunicar con el MRO. Y eso es porqué elegí este satelital."

Mark ascintió con la cabeza para decirle que estaba siguiéndole y hacer que continua.

"Un parte de la razón porque elegí el MRO es por la edad. El tiempo de la missión ha pasado tanto que NASA no le gusta jugar con su trayectoria en vez de ajustes pequeños en su altura de orbita. La trayectoria más reciente que yo se es que nos pasa cada 112 minutos. . Entonces depende en la distancia que podemos obtener en nuestro aumentador me da una ventana pequeña para haquear su programación y cambiar los mandatos de NASA. Si no termino antes de que sea demasiado lejos puedo destruir el satelital."

"Sería malo."

"Sería muy malo," beth concordó.

"OK, ¿Que pasa cuando tomas control del MRO?" preguntó, guillándole. "Como deciste, no podemos llamar a casa con él."

"Eso es dónde utilizamos tu idea de salir y gritar tan fuerte posible," dijo, con un pequeño sonrio en un lado de la boca. "solo metáfora por su puesto

Estaba pensando en esto ayer por la noche, y yo pienso que la tripulación pensaba que estábamos muertos, no hay ningúna otra razón porque nos dejaran en otro caso."

Mark ascintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces NASA piensa que estamos muertos, en el superficie de marte. Y no corerían el riezgo de dar estos imágines al mundo. La relación al público malo puede cortar las missiones de Ares."

"Annie Montrose sufriría un accidente cerebrovascular," Mark contribuyó. "No están tomando imágines satelitales de Arcadia Planitia," continuó,

siguiendo sus pensamientos.

"exactamente." Beth dijo. "Entonces propongo cambiar la programación de NASA y hacer que tome un foto cada vez que nos pasa. Pienso que podemos utilizar piedras para literalmente deletrear que no estamos muertos."

"¿Cual es el porcentage que van a ver?" preguntó. "¿Y el porcentage que no va a funccionar?"

"Tenemos algunas oportunidades en este plan para atraer su atensión," ella continuó. "Tengo que tener en cuenta que satcon va a saber que alguién está chingando con sus satelitales porque esto es su trabajo. Tenemos que esperar que investigan lo que está pasando y no solo cambiar mis cambios."

"Pero si toman 1 foto, estaremos bien, no?" Mark interrumpió. "porque todo debe ser publicado entre 224 horas sabes que van a buscar nuestros cuerpos en estos imágines en caso de que tienen una tormenta de mierda de relación al público. Y tendrán que ver nuestro mensage."

"exacto," sonrió. "Pero eso es el próximo problema. Cuando saben que estamos vivos nos van a ver, pero eso es la única cosa que pueden hacer,

es una sistema de una dirección. Deseo poder haquear el SuperSurveyor 3, utilizarlo como sistema de comunicación con Houston, pero sin sistema de comunicación legítima, la matemática no funcciona," ella frunció el ceño.

"Pero sabrán que estamos vivos," dijo honestamente cuando una expressión desanimado pasó por su cara. "Y eso es un gran paso asta poder salir de este planeta.

Aunque no sabemos lo que hacen, NASA hará todo posible para traernos a casa."

"Sí, entonces eso es lo que tengo," terminó, bebiendo su café.

"Yo diría que eso es mucho más de 12% de un plan. Y si hay alguién que puede hacerlo, eres tú," le dijo, con toda confianza en su abilidad de realizar su idea.

Beth sonrió y empujó su silla de la mesa. "Debo llevar mi traje y ver la situación afuera. al menos limpiar los paneles solares," dijo levantándose y imediatamente cogiendo el detraz de su silla para levantarse cuando se sintió mareada otra vez.

"Sí, porque trabajo físico es exactamente lo que debes hacer cuando estás recuperando de una concussión," mark dijo sinceramente. "Y si eres tan mareada solo levantándose, Como te vas a sentir agachando y traendo y levantando cosas. Si vomitas en tu traje eva, no te dejaré olvidarlo."

La cara de Beth hizo una expressión de disgusto pensando en esto. "Pienso que esto es la única cosa que puede hacer que esta semana sea peor."

"No tentes a la suerte," reprendió mark rapidamente.

"Toca la madera[2]," añadió, tocando la cabeza dél con sus manos.

Mark giró sus ojos. "Pienso que podemos utilizar un día para recuperar antes de que trabajemos," dijo, admitiendo que no se sintió suficiente bueno para hacer trabajo físico. "Voto que entramos en los ordenadores personales y ver que tenemos para entretenimiento."

Beth quería protestar, de verdad quería empezar con su proyecto tan rápido posible pero sabía que mark estaba corecto. Tenían que ser inteligentes, solo tenían uno al otro, y no eran médicos. Si uno de ellos se trabajó demasiado fuerte, los dos serían en peligro.

"Sí puedo concordar de este plan," dijo. "Estoy seguro que Beck tuvo todos los episodios de Scrubs[3] en su disco duro," añadió, bebiendo las dragas de la café cuando fue para hallar el portátil de su compañero.

"Por su puesto."

Nota del autor: Entonces, que pensabáis?

Algunas cosas, hice una busqueda de los satelitales orbitando al marte y el Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter es el mejor para lo que quiere hacer Johanssen de lo que entiendo. Aunque solo tenía un tiempo de missión de 2 años NASA piensa que va a funccionar asta los 2030s entonces es posible que pudiera ser una opción para Beth cuando está en Marte. Es posible Construir un aumentador y haquear el MRO? No tengo ningún idea. Estudio arquitectura en la universidad, no la informática entonces adiviné. Y Johanssen es muy inteligente entonces si alguién lo puede hacer, es ella.

También estoy juntando el libro y la película, parsialmente porque estoy eligiendo lo que funcciona mejor para mi y el argumento y parsialmente porque ví la película y leí el libro en un avión continuamente entonces han juntado en mi cabeza. Por ejemplo estoy utilizando más el HAB de la película con más habitaciones en vez de la una habitación grande en el libro. Entonces si ves que tomo algunas cosas de la película y algunos del libro, eso es porque.

Nota del traductor:

¡Hola! Mi primer lector! Estoy muy entusiasmado! Gracias a todos que lo leyó. Perdóname que no he podido publicar este capítulo más temprano, pero es mucho para traducir!

Y por una razón que no se, el autor dijo "arcadia planitia" en vez de "Acidalia Planitia". Lo mantuve en la traducción pero no me preguntes porqué es así.

[1]: ET, una película americana, ET=extraterestrial. Un parte famoso de la película invuelve ET llamando a casa.

[2]: Tocando la madera, en america si se dice algo malo y no se quiere que lo ocurra, se debe tocar la madera.

[3]: scrubs, una teleserie medical americana.


	3. Sol 10

SOL 10

Mark estaba esperando a la puerta, con mucha impasiencia, cuando oyó el sonido de la esclusa, indicando que Beth estaba entrando. Aunque estaban en comunicación constante por el radio en su traje EVA, no le gustaba el facto que estaba en el superficie su mismo todo el día.

Lo han discutido cuando salió para limpiar los paneles solares, sacar uno de los vehículos de superficie, y ver si hay algún señal de la parabolica escapada. Tentó de decir que era contra las reglas hacer EVAS sin compañero. Si algo le ocuriera en el superficie, necesitaría 10 minutos para llevar el traje, y otro 10 minutos para pasar por la esclusa antes de que pudiera tentar de ayudarle. Y aunque concordó que en condiciones normales las proceduras estándardes estaban presentes por buena razón, también dijo que era contra las reglas ser dejado en marte cuando tu tripulación sale.

Siguió diciendo que no ha estado cortado hace 36 horas y ahora que los símptimos de su concussión han desaparecidos, era mejor que ella haga trabajo físico requerido para limpiar de la tormenta. Tentó de protestar y insistir que podía ayudar, pero cuando le dijo que como engeniero mecánico su tiempo sería mejor utilizado adentro asegurando que el oxigenador, el purificador de agua, el regulador atmosférico y todas las otras sistemas que apollan la vida en el HAB funccionan perfectamente, el perdió la discussión, porque estaba corecta en cada punto.

Mientras Johanssen estaba cuidando la casa ayer, utilizó el día haciendo diagnósticos, y después otra vez. Después hizo un diagnóstico en las sistemas extras, en caso de que los necesitarán en el futuro. Y después les hizo en las sistemas principales por tercera vez, solo para asegurarle. De todos modos era ingeniero, no pudo dejarles morir por eror técnico por su parte. Sería un insulto.

Esta mañana cuando bebieron café, Beth le informó de sus planes para hacer otra EVA. Abrió su voca para reiniciar la discussión, pero le calló antes de que pudiera empezar. Sugerió que cuando estaba afuera debería hacer un inventario de todos sus suministros.

Y le recordó que estaba esperándole hacer un plan para que no mueren de hambre porque todavía no tenía ningún idea.

Entonces charlaban por los radios por la tarde cuando hizo el inventario y cuidaba su herida, cuando buscaba en el VDM y el base del VAM y 3 de las estaciónes de tiempo para los partes que necesitaría para aumentar el señal para comunicar con el MRO.

Solo estaba afuera por una hora cuando lo discubrió, pero esperaba decirle asta que entró, queriendo ver la expressión en su cara cuando compartió la noticia. Después de lo que se sintió como una hora pero en realidad solo algunos minutos, la esclusa terminó girando y abrió la puerta adentro para que Beth pueda entrar, una caja de partes en sus brazos. Esperó asta que puso la caja en la mesa para ayudarle a quitar su casco.

"No he tenido nadie tan feliz de verme cuando vuelvo a casa desde que estaba en la escuela secondaria y Gus esperaba por la ventana cada día viéndome salir del autobús," rrió Beth, reaccionando a la energía del hombre.

"Quién es Gus?"

"Era mi goldendoodle."

Mark no sabía si debe ser insultado que le comparó a su mascota de familia o si debe hacer una broma de moviendo su cola y besando su cara. Pero no hizo nada, le dijo su noticia.

"Adivina!" dijo cuando puso su casco al lado de los otros y comenzó con sus guantes.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, su curiosidad muy aumentada.

"¡He discubierto como no vamos a morir de hambre!"

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?" preguntó, tan animado como él.

Sin darle tiempo para sacar el resto de su traje, le tomó su mano y le practicamente llevó a la cocina del HAB donde había un contenedor en que fue escrito "No abres antes del día de acción de gracias" en la mesa. Él sacó una bolsa dél con un movimiento.

"patatas?" beth preguntó confundido, no entendiendo su discubierto. "Solo hay 12."

"El número no es lo importante. lo importante es que no están resfriado o secado," dijo sonriendo. "Que dice que son patatas viables.

Que dice que podré crecer más!"

"Díos mío!" exclamó Beth con el mismo entusiasmo. "Lo puedes hacer? En un mundo que es famoso para el facto que nada crece?"

"No quiero suenar arrogante," Mark respondió. "Pero soy el botánico mejor en este planeta."

Beth rió. "Puedo concordarme con eso," dijo, sus ojos riendo. Tuvo lo que llamó su abuela jardinera un dedo marón. "Tengo el deseo inexplicable de besarte ahora."

Mark rió antes de darle su sonrió más bello. "Hey, No dejes que te interrumpa," dijo, abriendo sus brazos.

Beth giró sus ojos, pero no podía bastar de sonreir cuando se levantó a los dedos para besarle fuertamente.

"Vamos a sobrevivir esto," Beth dijo con un sonrío muy claro, se sintiendo por la primera vez como si eso pudiera suceder.

"sí sí," Mark concordó. "¿Y sabes porqué?"

"¿Porqué?" le preguntó, todavía sonriéndole.

"Porque cógete, mars, eso es porqué."

Beth rió muy fuerte, no podía discutir este frase. "sí, sí!" concordó, todavía riendo. "Sabes, estoy muy feliz que no voy a morir de hambre."

"Nosotros ambos," respondió rápidamente. "No quería hacer una reserva para Donner para dos."

"Sí, comiendo humanos no es uno de mis objetivos de la vida," concordó.

"Tengo que ser honesto, operación Tater Triumph[1] —"

"Operación qué?" interrumpió para preguntar.

"operación Tater Triumph," respondió con un sonrio de comemierda. "No estoy casado con este idea, también estaba pensando en operación Potato Party, o operación

Spud Sprouts.[1] Pero también escucho sugerencias, si tienes algo mejor."

Beth sacudió su cabeza, "Tendré que hablar contigo sobre eso otra vez. No se si puedo pensar en algo mejor que eso. De todos modos, continua."

"Como estaba diciendo, operación Tater Triumph no es sin obstáculos," admitió.

"OK, explícamelo," dijo, mismo que él lo dijo algunos días atraz cuando explicó su idea del MRO.

"OK, pienso que podamos utilizar la cocina como nuestro jardín," comenzó, apuntando el parte del HAB en que estaban en ese momento. "Quita todo y nos da lo más espacio posible."

Beth vió al rededor, viendo el espacio, "Algo como 90 metros cuadrados aquí."

"92," coregió Mark sacudiendo su cabeza pensando, sin creyendo como siempre la intelegencia de cabeza de Beth. "He misurado."

Beth sacudió un hombro, "Estaba cerca. Continua."

"Aunque Marte es un desierto vacío, el suelo marsiano tiene el mayor parte de los químicos necesarios para crecer las plantas. Le falta bacteria, y nutrientes para las plantas, todo lo que existe en el suelo terrestre." No estaba diciéndole nada que al menos vagamente sabía porque sabían de los experimentos de uno al otro aunque no entendían los específicos. Pero explicándolo del comienzo les ayudarían encontrar agujeros en su plan. "Como sabes, tenemos suelo terrestre para mis experimentos, pero no tenemos el 9.2 metros cubados que necesitaremos para llenar el espacio."

"obviamente," repitió para decirle que todavía estaba escuchando cuando fue para donde pusieron sus trajes, Mark siguiéndola.

"Entonces, tendré que llevar a dentro el suelo muerto marsiano, mezclarlo con estiércol extra para hacer que vaya la bacteria, después voy a poner suelo terrestre por ariba y la bacteria muy feliz reproducirá como... pues como una infección de bacteria," continuó

explicando mientras lo miró saliendo del resto de su traje. "Cuando este suelo es pronto añadiremos más suelo muerto asta que es vivo y después es repetir asta que todo el suelo es vivo y todo el espacio está una agranja."

"Qué vas a utilizar para estiércol?" preguntó mientras puso su traje al lado de los otros.

"El único material biológico extra que tenemos," le dijo, sin entusiasmo. "Mierda."

"Temé que lo dirías," respondió, su nariz moviendo pensando en esto.

"Sí pues... No tenemos tantas opciones."

"¿No es peligroso?" preguntó Beth sinceramente. "Digo, no puede hacer que te infermes?"

Mark sacudió los hombros. "No es ideal," admitió. "Humanos han utilizado excrimento humano para siglos, por su puesto por muchos de esos siglos personas no sabían que existen patógenos, y creciendo comida es una manera fantástica de propagar enfermedades. Tengo en cuenta que NASA aseguró que éramos lo más sanos posibles antes de que salimos, y que vivimos tan cerca por tanto tiempo que cualquier patógenos tienes, ya tengo, y los que tengo, ya tienes."

Beth lo consideró por un instante. "ok", dijo concordando con su lógico. y como dijo no era como si tenían muchas opciones. "Y como de agua?" preguntó, no sabía mucho de botánica, pero sabía que las plantas necesitaban agua para crecer. "Tenemos suficientes para plantar? Solo tenemos... 300 litros?"

Mark abrió su boca y lo cerró tan rápidamente que podía oir sus dientes suenar. "Admito, no he pensado en esto," dijo, visiblemente diminuyendo. "Estaba animados sobre patatas. 300 litros no serán suficientes, y eso es antes de lo que tendremos que reservar para nosotros."

Se cerraron las bocas cuando pensaban en el problema más nuevo. Cómo se hace agua?

"¿Tenemos tiempo para resolver el problema, no?" dijo después de un rato, detestando verlo tan desanimado después de ser tan entusiasmado. "Tendrás que preparar el suelo primero, y durará mucho tiempo para hacer que esas 12 patatas sean suficientes plantas que necesitarás todo el suelo de la cocina."

"Eres corecta," concordó. "Aunque si comenzamos mañana durará semanas antes de que el suelo es vivo, y más tiempo antes de que estas patatas crecen

suficientes para utilizarlas como cemilla para más plantas.

"Pienso que debemos comenzar mañana," Beth dijo decisivamente. "Al menos empezar de llevar suelo. Pondremos el proyecto del MRO a prioridad baja, puedo trabajar en eso por la noche. Pero lo más temprano que puedes comenzar a crecer comida, lo mejor. La gente en la tierra puede continuar a pensar que estamos muertos por algunos días más, no es muy sensitivo a tiempo,

pero no morir de hambre sí lo es. Al menos voto así. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Eres el jefe," respondió Mark fácilmente.

"No te concordas con mi lógico?"

"no, no, eso no es lo que digo" le aseguró. "deecho estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pero eres, el jefe, digo."

Beth sacudió la cabeza, confundida, antes de entender. Oficialmente ella fue el miembro más alto en la cadena de mandatos de la tripulación en marte, de verdad haciendo que sea el jefe.

"por um poco," dijo. En todos los años de entretenimiento y preparación para esta misión nunca pensaba en una situación donde sería el jefe,

porque estaba la segunda más baja de la tripulación. Solo era que Mark estaba lo más bajo.

"¿Qué piensas es el porcentage que los dos miembros más bajos son los dejados en marte?" preguntó Beth.

"¿Cuál es el porcentage de haber dos miembros de la tripulación dejados en marte?" respondió Mark.

"En este momento," respondió, una seja se subió. "1 de 3."

"Pues," Mark dijo sonriyendo, "No eres equivocada."

Nota del traductor:

[1] aliteración. Todos refieren a patatas creciendo. tater triumph=triumfo de patatas.


	4. Sol 11-12

SOL 11

"¡Eso es el peor!" Beth exclamó, sentando en sus pies, asegurando que no compense demasiado por el peso extra de la bolsa que llevaba en su espalda que cambió su centro de gravidad. "Estas palas no son hechas para excavación."

"Yo se," Mark concordó respirando. "tomando muestras de suelo de 100 gramos es un proyecto totalmente diferente que tomando 9 metros cubicos." Estaban solamente comenzando, solo algunas horas en lo que va a ser un proyecto de muchos días, y su espalda ya estaba doliéndole y la erida en su cuerpo fue más doloroso que fue en algunos días.

"No sería tan malo si no fuera tan compactado," ella quejó, cortando la tierra con el punto de su paleta para descompactar el suelo. Uvo una capa fina de arena y suelo por ariba, pero debajo el suelo estaba muy duro, horneado por tiempo y el sol.

"Un caballo y un arado serían muy útiles," Mark concordó, poniendo una otra paleta de suelo en el contenedor a su lado.

Beth rió.

Mark le miró, no acustumbrado a un ruido tan femenino de ella. Sí, siempre reía, pero no en esta manera. "¿Qué es tan cómico?" preguntó curiosamente.

Lo hizo denuevo. "Disculpa, no puedo parar de pensar en un caballo en un traje EVA."

Mark tomó un rato para imaginarlo y después también estaba riendo. Trabajaban en silencio por un rato solo con el ruido de Beth porque todavía estaba ocupada con el idea de un caballo espacial.

"Sabes qué, coge esta mierda," dijo Beth 20 minutos más tarde, dejando su paleta. "Tengo un mejor idea."

"¿Qué?" Mark preguntó, mirando a ella del agujero que estaba excavando. "¿De qué hablas?"

Beth no respondió, pero se levantó y fue asta el VDM.

"¿A dónde vas?" Mark llamó denuevo. "Johanssen?! En serio, ¿Qué estás haciendo Beth?!"

"Verás," respondió misteriosamente.

Mark estaba suspirando muchas cosas rudas cuando la voz de Beth vino en su oreja denuevo.

"Sabes, aunque estoy andando lejos de ti, no significa que la comunicación es menos sensitivo," dijo con voz divertida. "Oigo todo lo que dices, como si estuviera a tu lado."

"Lo tuve en cuenta," Mark respondió lijeramente, deseando que sea a su lado para que pueda ver que estaba sobresaliendo la lengua.

Beth rió, pero todavía no le dijo lo que estaba haciendo.

La seja de Mark aumentó cuando llegó al VDM, cogió uno de los paneles que sacó del exterior cuando estaba buscando partes para su proyecto MRO, y comenzó a arrastrarlo a él.

"¿Que estás haciendo con esto?"

"¡Me diste un idea!" respondió felizmente.

"¿sí?"

"¡Sí,! No tenemos un caballo, pero tenemos un vehículo de superficie," le dijo. "no tenemos un arado, pero tenemos metalla y un ingeniero. Piensas que puedes construir uno?" le preguntó.

Mark se sentó en sus pies y consideró su idea críticamente. "¿Sabes qué? Pienso que puedo," dijo después de pensar algunos minutos.

"Haría la vida más fácil. Y utilizaríamos menos energía, que es algo que debemos conservar."

"Trabaja más inteligente, no más duramente," dijo sacudiendo los hombros.

"Eres. Un. Genio."

"No," dijo lijeramente, "No quería gastar las próximas 2 semanas excavando un montón de suelo con herramientas del jardín. Cuando estaba niña mi mamá siempre decía que no sabía si era inteligente o perezosa," admitió riyendo.

"Y cuál era?" preguntó.

Sacudió los hombros, "Siempre le dije que era um poco de columna A y um poco de columna B."

Mark rió mientras dejaba su pala y se levantó. "Voy para mi caja de herramientas y lona extra, ya vuelvo."

"Hazme un favor, y utiliza esclusa 3," gesticulando a la esquierda mientras estaba iendo para la más cerca esclusa 1 a la derecha.

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó curioso. "¿Porqué?"

"Porque estaba pensando en cosas ayer mientras tentaba de dormir, y pensaba que debemos utilizar todas las 3 esclusas lo más igual posible," le dijo. "Estaremos aquí mucho más del 31 días para que el Hab fue hecho y pienso que sería mejor si las 3 esclusas se dañan igualmente. Y porque utilizaremos esclusa 1 para traer el suelo, debemos utiliza ahora."

"Entiendo," Mark dijo, imediatamente girando y cambiando direcciones, iendo para la esclusa que Beth sugerió.

Admitió, que el pensamiento no le ocurió pero ella estaba corecta. Mientras sabía que en teoría el HAB no debe tener problemas

en ser utilizado más de la vida de 31 días, les ayudaría ser proactivos ahora asegurando que su casa muy muy lejos de casa se mantiene lo mejor posible.

Necesitó el resto del día, muchas pruebas y destruyendo una de las sillas del HAB pero cuando el sol estaba bajando tuvieron un arado que funccionó, aunque no era bello. Aunque no han movido el suelo que querían mover hoy concordaron que serían bueno para tiempo y trabajo físico evitado. Entonces se sintieron muy bien cuando entraron en el HAB para la cena y algunos episodios más de scrubs del disco de Beck para premio de trabajo bien hecho.

SOL 12

"¿Listo para provar frankenarado?" Beth preguntó en su segundo día de operación Tater Triumph, o como lo llamó, operación muriendo de hambre es terible No lo vamos a hacer.

"Sí señora," respondió Mark cuando estaban afuera viendo el trabajo que hicieron el día anterior. "¿Quieres conducir el vehículo de superficie? Quiero asegurar que el arado no se rompe."

"Sí ok," concordó iendo para el vehículo de superficie en que han conectado su arado el día anterior.

"Recuerdas que estoy andando por atraz no comiences a hacer nada loco," le avisó lijeramente cuando estaban los ambos en posisión.

"Voy a diminuir el impulso," le aseguró cuando comenzó la ignición y dejó el freno suficiente para que el vehículo de superficie avanzó um poco. "¿Cómo va allá?" Beth preguntó después de algunos minutos, sin poder ver nada de la silla de conducir del vehículo de superficie.

"¿Está funccionando corectamente!" Mark llamó felizzmente. se necesitaba um poco de músculo para mantener la arado en el suelo, pero estaba descompactando el suelo marsiano compactado en suelo mucho mejor utilizable.

Beth rió, "Se que era mi idea pero no sabía que funccionaría. Quién pensaría que tuviéramos que hacer herramientas de agranja de partes extras de un nave espacial."

"Necesidad es la madre de invensión," mark citó. "Espera tengo que mover una piedra," avisó cuando movió una piedra grande que estaba en el camino del arado y lo tiró a la colección que harían que utilizarán más tarde para escribir su mensage para el MRO.

"Porque me siento que será la mantra para nuestra vacación en la cuarta piedra del sol," dijo secamente, mientras mantuvo el freno asta que le dijo para continuar.

"¿Tengo que mover una piedra?"

"Sí, eso es exactamente el frase sobre que estaba hablando," respondió, su sarcasmo tan seco como el suelo que estaban moviendo.

Mark rió, viendo la expressión de su cara y ojos en su cabeza. "Te sientes así, porque ya es nuestra mantra y solo hemos gastado una semana."

"Haces un punto muy válido."

"De verdad Plato hizo un punto válido."

"Sea lo que sea," dijo lijeramente. "¿Estás listo para volver?"

"Sí vamos a hacerlo."

Para dos horas han ido adelante y atraz adelante del HAB asta que Mark decidió que han descompactado suficiente suelo, al menos por el día, y era hora para moverlo al HAB. Beth no podía estar más ffeliz porque conduciendo en círculos en la velocidad de andando fue un ejercicio en pasiensia.

No tomó mucho tiempo para determinar el modo mejor de trabajar y entrar en un ritmo. Uno de ellos utilizarían uno de los contenedores pequeños rígidos como cangilón, obtener el suelo preparado por su arado, y ponerlo en un contenedor medio rígido asta que fue lleno. Después el otro lo empujaba al HAB y ponerlo a uno de los contenedores grandes esperando en esclusa 1. Cuando estaban llenos, los traían a la cocina ahora agranja. Después cambiaban trabajos y comenzaban denuevo.

Lo terminaron cuando el sol comenzó a bajar del horizonte. En el Marte no había crepúsculo, no había suficiente atmósfera para la luz brincar. Cuando el sol desapareció, el sol desapareció. Los dos no querían estar afuera cuando sucedió entonces fueron al HAB con su último suelo, mucho antes de perder la luz.

"Hey Watney?" dijo cuando puso el último suelo del día en la esclusa. "Cuanto pesa un metro cubico de suelo?"

"En la tierra un metro cubico de suelo pesaría algo entre 1,200 y 1,700 kilogramos, depende en la composisión exacto del suelo y como compacto es," Mark contestó.

"Así que dividimos la diferencia y decimos 1,5 para discussión, que se multiplica por 9,2 metros cúbicos, que es 13,8, ajustamos para la diferencia en la gravedad y

estamos pensando en más o menos 5 y medio de toneladas métricas de tierra estamos moviendo ".

Sí," dijo Mark con un suspiro mientras arrastró los contenedores medios ahora vacías al exterior donde se esperaaban para ser utilizados de nuevo más tarde.

"¿Tu punto?"

"No tengo ningún," admitió, teniendo que pararse de sacar el sudor de su seja. Al menos le paró antes de bater la cara de su casco. "Solo quería averiguar oralmente que tengo el derecho para dolerme mucho por la mañana."

"Te prometo, no pensaré menos de ti si decides saltar el día de piernas mañana," hizo la broma, entrando la esclusa y cerrando la puerta atraz, esperandolo presurizar.

"Eres un cavallero," dijo.

Mark solo sonrió. "Tento."

Estaban los ambos cansados mientras esperaban la presurización, cansados de su día largo de trabajo físico. Cuando estaban en el seguro relativo del HAB, hicieron ee último suelo antes de ayudar uno a otro con sus cascos y guantes antes de trabajar en el resto de sus trajes evas. Beth ya se había retirado la parte superior de su traje cuando se miraba a ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Mark mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó mientras iba para ayudarle.

"Sólo dolor", respondió su voz sonaba lejos cuando ella le ayudó a levantar el traje sobre su cabeza.

Los ojos de Beth vieron imediatamente el parte mojado de su camisa, donde su erida era. "Mentira," dijo, la acusasión claro en sus ojos.

Las manos de Mark tocaba su lado, haciendo una cara mala cuando sus dedos salieron rojos. "Pienso que he sacado una grapa."

"¿Piensas?" Beth respondió sarcasticamente. "OK, vamos a sacar tus pantalones y ponerte en la mesa para que pueda examinarte."

"Eso es lo que dijo." no pudo parar, sabía que significaba sus pantalones de EVA, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder pararlas.

"De verdad Watney?" dijo sinceramente. "2010 lo llamó quiere su meme devuelto."

"Lo siento", respondió él, sin arrepentimiento mientras derramó sus pantalones de traje y arrastró los pies a la mesa de examen de Beck, la colocación de nuevo mientras esperaba a Beth para salir del resto de su traje y recoger los artículos que ella necesitaría para repachear su lado.

"¿Cuanto tiempo hace que lo haces?" preguntó sacando su camisa para ver el daño.

Mark sacudió los hombros, "No se, comenzó a doler más que normal, quizá algunas horas atraz."

"Y todavía está sangrando?" fue frase el mismo que fue pregunta, estaba infeliz con él en este momento. "¿Te duele mucho, porqué no has dicho nada?"

"Porque sabía que me harías entrar, y quería quedarme afuera y ayudar," admitió onestamente.

"sí sí te haría entrar," gritó.

"Y gastaría dos veces del tiempo necesitaba para traer todo este suelo si tu fueras afuera haciéndolo tu mismo," respondió. "Lo dijiste tú, cada día es importante para plantar las patatas para no morir de hambre."

"Y as patatas no van a crecer sus mismos si trabajas demasiado y tenemos que tardar todo el proyecto mientras recuperas," respondió.

"No soy niño Johanssen," respondió solemnemente, "Si tendría que entrar lo haría. Conozco mis propios límites."

"De verdad tu no los conoces. De puta Watney, Necesitas recuperar. Estabas cortado las semana pasada!" Se roció una gasa liberalmente con un antiséptico y lo presionó contra su herida, viendo no muy simpático cuando él se apartó de la sensación de escozor, ya que hizo su trabajo. "Has perdido demasiado sangre la semana pasada, te pareciste como mierda para días. Estás ya volviendo tu color, No puedes perder más."

"Eres terible en la cama Johanssen," mark hizo la broma para desarmarla y hacerla relajar um poco.

"¿Sí sí lo tengo!" respondió no desarmado. "Porque no soy Beck, no soy médica. ¿Qué pasa si consigues esta infectado? Es muy cerca a tus órganos internos, que pasa si ya infección aumenta?! Sabrías que hacer? ¡Porque yo no!" Mientras estaba gritándole, estaba limpiando le erida, removiendo la grapa, rehaciéndola, y poniendo nuevas gasas.

"Pero ves el mejor, si muero de infección tu comida tardaría dos veces," dijo como broma.

Los ojos de Beth volvieron a los suyos, frío y sin humor. "jódete Watney. No es cómico." Cogió una botella de medicinas y lo empujo a él, "Y no olvides tomar tus antibióticos."

Girando, cogió las trajes EVAS, y fue para otro lado de la habitación para ponerles donde perttenecen. Se sintiendo como puta, se suspiró y salió de la mesa y se levantó antes de seguir la Beth para perdonarse.

"Disculpa," perdonó cuando llegó a ella donde estaba en frente de las trajes EVAs, su espalda a la habitación y a él. "Eres corecto, no era cómico.

"Sí no era," gritó todavía hablando al muro.

"Y debo haverte dicho cuando supe que me dolé," continuó. "No quería que te preocupes."

"Por su puesto preocuparé Watney," girando para mirar su cara, la sinceridad en sus ojos. "Estamos en marte,

140 millón millas de casa. Solo tenemos uno a otro. Nos tenemos que cuidar para uno a otro."

"Eres corecto, eres corecto y disculpa," Mark se sisculpó denuevo con sinceridad, bien castigado. Le abrazó, "Tendré más cuidado."

"Te necesito Mark," dijo a su cuerpo, sus brazos cubriendo su centro, cuidando su erida. "No puedo hacer esto sin ti."

"Si se puede. Eres Beth Johanssen el zumbado. Pero, no lo tendrás que hacer," le aseguró. "Estamos juntos. Y vamos a sobrevivir esto."

"Juntos," copió.

"Juntos," concordó.

Nota del autor: Cosas que no pensaba que necesitaría investigar... cuanto pesa suelo cada metro cubico y como se llaman los partes del arado...

Tengo la historia de busqueda más extraña.

También tenemos la primera media pelea de nuestra pareja... tendría que suceder no? Pero es solamente porque les importan uno a otro :P

¡Espero que os gustaba, aunque sea un capítulo sobre moviendo suelo!


	5. Sol 14

nota del autor: Cuándo he comenzado de proyectar este capítulo no pensaba que sería suficiente largo para ser un capítulo y Mark y Beth charlaban mucho y ahora es el capítulo más largo. ¡Espero que os gusta!

SOL 14

Mark se levantó cuando oyó la esclusa, pero esta vez no se movió para ayudarle a Beth salir de su traje EVA. Pensaba que entendería y le perdonaría esta vez porque sus brazos estaban cubiertos en... lo llamamos estiércol. Vio del otro lado del HAB cuando sacó su casco y imediatamente casi vomitó.

"¡Díos mío!" exclamó, accidentemente batándose con su casco cuando instinctivamente levantó las manos para cubrir su nariz. "Se huele como mierda aquí."

"Sí, eso es exactamente como se huele aquí," Mark respondió, divertido por su reacción. Después de todo, ha sufrido solo por horas

y quería alguien con quien podía compartirlo.

"Es como si vivamos en un Porta-Potty en la feria," dijo casi vomitando de nuevo cuando atrazó al muro, como si pusiera más espacio entre ella y su caja d' mierda ayudaría. "El olor está en mi voca. ¡En mi voca Watney!"

No le culpó, era tan malo que sus ojos estaban mojados aunque con los cubiertos de orejas que ha puesto en sus narices para bloquear el olor.

"Pues, abriría la ventana, pero…." se calló y su seja subió en su dirección.

Beth le vió infelizmente mientras continuó de quitar su traje EVA lo más lejos posible.

"¡Si te hace sentirte mejor, lo peor que se huele lo mejor que funcciona!"

"Lo que me haría sentir mejor sería si me dirías donde están los cubiertos de oreja para que puedo ponerlos en mi nariz como hiciste."

Mark rió y apuntó a la mesa donde les dejaban. "Es irónico que les trajimos para bloquear los ronquidos de Martinez y ahora los utilizamos para bloquear su olor."

"¿Fue Martinez el peor?"

"Oh Sí," confirmó, sus ojos abriendo pensando en la memoria del olor cuando abrió este paquete particular. "Algo murió en su sistema digestiva. Espero que beck lo examinó por esto."

Beth rió cuando abrió los cubiertos y les puso en sus narices.

"Pero todo es muy malo. Un parte del problema es nuestra dieta de alta proteina, hará que la mierda se huele peor," Mark continuó, porque ha tenido más tiempo que quería para contemplarlo mientras trabajó. "Cuando comemos una dieta de patatas el olor no será tan malo. Pues seremos acostumbrados y no lo sabremos nada más."

"No se si me siento más seguro, o horible," Beth respondió, suenando como si tuviera una gripa ahora que ha cerrado sus narices.

"Has configurado el aumentador para funccionar con la sistema del vehículo de superficie?" Mark preguntó. Salieron juntos más temprano, pero después de haber conseguido la mierda desicada dejada por la tripulación entró y dejó Beth trabajando en el aumentador en que ha estado trabajando cada segundo disponible por los últimos 4 días.

"Sí lo hice," confirmó. "Quiero que lo veas la próxima vez que salgas, solo para que una otra persona lo vea, pero debe estar listo cuando prepare el programma de cambios."

"Eres excelente," Mark dijo.

"Lo se," concordó con un sonrío de broma. "Hablando de esto, Voy a hacer el código para el haqueo del MRO…." Vio al su contenedor de mierda.

"En la otra habitación."

"Sabes, estoy haciendo esto para alimentarte!" llamó a su espalda ya escapando.

"Y lo agradezco mucho!" llamó. "Solo voy a hacer este agradeciendo lo más lejos de tu caja de horror posible!"

Mark giró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, pero fue muy divertido. No le culpó y honestamente quería unirse con ella, porque estaba por peorar. Era la hora de añadir su mestizaje al suelo marsiano que preparó ayer, y lo mezcló todo junto y redistribuirlo.

Trabajó lo más rápido posible, pero todavía gastó más tiempo que quería. Pero solo tenía que evitar vomitando una vez, y lo consideró un éxito. Cuando terminó, puso una pequeña cantidad de suelo terrestre por ariba y se atrazó para ver su trabajo.

¡Que Dios os ayude, bacteria! Nuestras vidas dependen de vosotra.

Aunque fue más trabajo y necesitaban construir el arabo para hacerlo, fue feliz que fueron para la arena que sacaron y no la arena suela que fue más lejos del HAB, pero más fácil para mover. Cuando fue infectado con el suelo terrestre sería suelo superior para plantear que sería la arena.

Terminando con todo lo que podía hacer ese día, buscó a Beth. Rió cuando la halló en la cama de Vogel con su portátil.

Era lo más lejos posible de la cocina y su nueva agranja sin llevar la traje eva y salir de nuevo.

Sin querer interrumpir, se sentó y le vio trabajando asta que lo vio. Sus dedos bailaban sobre el teclado

en una velocidad absurda y tuvo sus sejas en la manera en que entendió que estaba concentrando mucho. Después de unos minutos, se sintió su atensión o vio su movimiento del rincón del ojo, porque se vio y sacó uno de los auriculares de su oreja, él oyó el sonido mecánico y lejos de Day Tripper.

"Pues, ahora depende en la bacteria," anunció, viendo su expressión de pregunta. "Tengo 5 metros cuadrados trabajando. Ahora tenemos que esperar una semana y lo podemos multiplicar."

"Eres excelente también," dijo devolviendo su complimento.

"Nosotros ambos lo sabemos," dijo, antes de ir a su cama para hallar una camisa diferente. Aunque estaba llevando guantes, su camisa se olía de mierda y tendría que secarla antes de que pudiera llevarlo de nuevo.

Vio ariba de su ordenador para sonreir. "¿Entonces mezclando el estiércol con el suelo diminuyirá el olor?"

Mark sacudió los hombros, "Cierto."

"De verdad?" preguntó esperando.

"Probablemente no," admitió, mientras puso la camisa por su cabeza y lo cambió por un otro. "Pienso que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a él por un rato."

"Maravilloso," dijo lentamente haciendo que mark se ríe.

"Veo que has abandonado tus cubiertos de nariz," dijo. Sacó los cubiertos de oreja de su nariz también, pero eso fue porque estaban doliéndose, no que el olor diminuyendo.

"Tengo un primo que es detectivo de asasinos, y recuerdo que dijo que utilizan vaporub de bajo del nariz cuando hay un cuerpo viejo.

Buscó en los suministros de medicina y encontré analgesic topical que tenía menthol," dijo con una botella que fue a su lado en la cama. "puse un pequeña cantidad en mi camiseta y es todo que puedo oler. ¿Lo quieres?" extendiendo el Icy Hot

a él.

"Sí, sí lo quiero," dijo sin pensar.

"No necesita mucho, que es muy bueno porque me siento malo que no lo utilicemos por su motivo original," sacudió los hombros. "y sabes en caso de que lo necesitamos por su motivo original en el futuro."

Como lo hizo Beth, sacó una cantidad pequeña y lo puso en su camisa. Se suciaría pero eso no le preocupó. Lo más importante sería que la ropa mantendría e olor más que su piel.

"Oh quiero hacer una EVA después de que baja el sol," mensionó cuando le vio respirando el olor. "¿Quieres unirme?"

"Por su puesto," concordó fácilmente. "¿Por qué?"

"Quiero ver el MRO, verlo venir algunas veces y obtener las horas exactas. Quiero poder hacer la matemática para que cuando el haqueo está listo sabré exactamente en que hora va a pasarnos."

"Tienes razón. Cuándo piensas que el código estará listo?" preguntó, acercando la cama en que ella estaba, viendo su pantalla.

Lo que vio literalmente significó nada para él. No tuvo problema de admitir que lo que ella pudo hacer con ordenadores fue brujaría, él sabía los principios de programación pero lo que ella pudo hacer fue magia.

"Espero el día después de mañana," respondió, sus dedos todavía volando por las teclas. "Construyendo el aumentador fue el parte más difícil. Eso es fácil.

Pero quiero hacer una simulación y resolver problemas potensiales antes de que lo hagamos en realidad."

"Zumbado," dijo con amor en la voz, cuando salió para que ella pueda concentrar.

"No seas celoso que mi versión de ciencia no necesitaba que tenga mis manos en una caja de mierda todo el día," respondió.

Mark no respondió oralmente, pero tiró la camisa malodoroso que estaba llevando a su cabeza.

"Disgusto, Watney!" lloró mientras tiró la camisa. "¿Qué pasa contigo?!"

Pero Mark solo rió y le dejó trabajar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"OK si nada ha cambiado en las últimas semanas, el MRO debe estar viajando del sur al norte," Beth le informó mientras salían de esclusa 2. "Entonces pienso que podamos relajar en este lado del HAB y verlo."

"Vale," concordó fácilmente.

Fue difícil sentarse con cualquier gracia en sus trajes EVAs, pero han conseguido estar cómodos, con las espaldas al lado del HAB. Fue sensillo hacerles cómodos porque estarían aquí por horas.

No decían mucho, porque estaban viendo el cielo buscando una luz moviendo en el horizonte que significaría la llegada del MRO. Tenían que estar vigilantes porque pudiera llegar en cualquier segundo, o si lo han perdido pudiera ser 2 horas antes de que llegasse de nuevo, y no lo querían perder. Fortunadamente, no tenían que esperar por mucho tiempo, y solo 20 minutos después de sentarse,

el brazo de Mark se aumentó súbitamente, y Beth instinctivamente movió viendo este movimiento.

"¿Esso es?" dijo apuntando. "Creo que es."

Beth siguió sus ojos y sí, uvo una luz pequeña moviendo en su dirección. "¡Sí, esso es!" confirmó felizmente, mientras tocaba el ordenador en su brazo para guardar el tiempo. Cuidadosamente vio el satelital asta que fue directamente ariba y guardó la hora también.

Ahora no tenían nada para hacer, porque sería 2 horas antes de que el MRO les pasara de nuevo. Sentaba en silencio,

los dos pensando sus propios pensamientos mientras veían el cielo de noche marsiano.

"Me gusta que todas las estrellas son los mismos como en casa," dijo Beth suavemente rompiendo el silencio, dejando que el punto de su casco toca con el final del HAB mientras veía el cielo de noche.

"Es bueno ver algo familiar," Mark concordó, "aunque si son en lugares equivocados."

Beth concordó mientras miraban las estrellas moviendo en el cielo en caminos diferentes que estaban acostumbrados, porque el norte y el sur de Marte estaba diferente que los de la tierra.

"Sabes que somos las primeras personas para ver esto," Mark dijo algunos minutos más tarde. Fue contra regla para estar fuera del HAB después de que el sol se baja. Fue un riezgo no necesário.

"No lo he pensado," Beth admitió. "OK, es muy bueno."

"Primeros!" dijo extendiendo su mano para una toca de manos. "OK Johanssen no me dejes así."

"Primeros," rió, tocando las manos y sacando rápidamente. "Boom!"

"No se si puedo terminar de pensar en como claros están aquí," dijo algunos minutos más tarde. "Hablando de una falta de polusión de luz."

"sí sí," respondió. "No estaban tan claros cuando la NASA nos dejó en el centro de quién sabe dónde en nevada[1] por 2 semanas durante el entrenamiento.

Pero estaban muy claros cuando estábamos en Hermes," dijo.

"Sí," concordó. "pero hay algo diferente cuando estás en un planeta viendo las estrellas, que cuando estás entre ellas."

Lo consideró por un rato. "Entiendo."

"También cuando tenté de ver las estrellas del Hermes por demasiado tiempo estaría mareado."

Beth rió, eso fue un eror que todos ellos hacían al menos una vez. Después de obtener sus piernas del mar, fue difícil recordar que estaba girando mientras estaban en los partes del nave con gravidad. Cuando estás en gravidad, ariba es ariba y abajo es abajo. Al menoss asta que tentas de ver un punto fijo fuera de la ventana. Después tus ojos pelean con tus orejas internas asta que tu estómago sufre.

"Pienso que necesitamos un fuego y algunos s'mores[2] aquí," Beth mensionó, recordando fuegos en la playa cuando era niña.

"o manzanas horneados con azúcar," mark añadió, pensando en sus propios viajes acampando en los bosques cuando era niño.

"¿Qué son estos?"

"Oh, son maravillosos," dijo recordando. "Cortas un centro de la manzana y pones azúcar y mantequilla, después lo cubres y lo horneas en el fuego asta que todo está cocinado."

"Suena maravilloso," Beth concordó.

"Sí es, la mansana obsorba la mantequilla y el azucar y es delicioso," continuó. "Siempre quemé mi voca cada año cuando mis padres me llevó acampando porque no podía dejarles estar frios antes de que les comía."

Beth rió, sin problemas en creerlo. "Me gustaría provarlo," dijo sinceramente. "Tendremos que ir acampando cuando volvemos a la tierra para que les podamos provar."

"¿Estás segura que querrás ir acampando otra vez?" Mark preguntó, divertimiento claro en su voz. "Eso ya es el viaje de acampando peor. Estamos isolados, más de algunas millas de la civilación, viviendo en una manta, comiendo comida seca."

"Veo tu punto," Beth sacudió sus hombros. "Pero siempo pensaba que eso fue más como la isla de Gilligan[3] en el espacio. Un viaje de 3 horas que fue totalmente terible después de una tormenta."

"Okay," concordó, "Ganas esto, Mary Ann."

"Mary Ann?!" Beth exclamó. "discúlpate, pero soy claramente la profesora en esta situación."

Mark rió en la ofensa honesta en su voz. "¿De verdad?"

"Obviamente, estoy tentando de hacer un radio con 2 cocos y liña de pescado."

Era tan seria, que rió tan fuerte que temía que sacaría una grapa otra vez. Casí se calló de dónde sentaba.

"Okay Professor, ¿Entonces quién soy?" preguntó cuando se calmó suficiente para hablar de nuevo.

"Eso es fácil," dijo sériamente, pero sin poder mantener el humor totalmente fuera de su voz. "Eres Gilligan."

"Gilligan?!" le tocó exclamar. "¿Cómo es que soy Gilligan?!"

"Confíame." no vio su expressión en la oscuridad, pero lo oyó. "Eres definitivamente Gilligan. ¿Prefieres ser Ginger?" ofreció con humor. "Digo tus videos de ares live fueron virales. Y no olvidamos tu comercial debajo del brazo muy impresionante."

Mark no podía dejar su gruño en el insulto familiar. Toda la tripulación admitió que el comercial era chévere,

y fueron animados para él cuando lo vieron, pero no paró la broma. Lo llamaron o textearon cada vez que lo vieron en las meces antes de salir.

"Y tú, señorita mi retrato vendió más copias de los del resto de la tripulación combinados?" respondió. "Suena como Ginger."

"No combinados," corigió, girando los ojos. "Y eso no es sobre yo, ya decidimos que soy la profesora. Eso es sobre tú Gilligan/Ginger."

"Oh mira, viene Fobos," apuntó al horizonte al oeste dónde subió la luna más grande del marte, no tentando de esconder que estaba tentando de cambiar el tópico.

Beth rió, pero lo dejó. Por ahora. Tenían mucho tiempo para hablar sobre eso en el futuro. Vió la luna rara subir por algunos minutos antes de hablar. "¿Piensas que va a impactar con el superficie o quebrar y formar anillos al rededor del planeta?" preguntó curiosamente, hablando de que Fobos estaba en la gravidad del planeta y estaba acercando al planeta cada año.

"Anillos," respondió sin pensar. "Al menos espero que sí, que chévere sería."

"sí." concordó con entusiasmo. "Puedes imaginar como parecería del superficie?"

"Tan maravilloso," sonrió. "Si no estás ocupada en algunos millones de años debemos volver aquí para verlo."

Beth rió. "sí okay, lo horariaré."

"Lo voy a exigir que lo hagas."

"Aseguro que mantendré esta semana libre," le aseguró. "Ahora ponga atensión porque el MRO debe estar volviendo pronto."

nota del traductor: ¡Otro capítulo! Disculpe que no podía actualizar, he comenzado con la universidad de nuevo y estaba muy ocupado. Gracias a la Alexandra, Tus mensages me ayudan mucho! Este capítulo es para ella.

[1] estado en los Estados Unidos. Desierto. No hay nada allá en vez de Las Vegas.

[2] una comida con galletes y chocolate que se come cuando vas acampando en los estados unidos.

[3] una teleserie vieja americana.


	6. sol 16

A/N Okay Primero, alguién me dijo en el último capítulo que Mark es claramente Mary Ann and y no me occurió cuando estaba escribiendo capítulo 5 porque está corecto 100%, entonces tengo que decirlo para todos :P

Segundo, no veas al ciencia en este capítulo muy duramente. No soy ingeniero eléctrico entonces hice lo mejor con lo que suenaría lógico, pero si sabes más sobre la materia (que no es muy difícil) y no tiene razón...

Tercero, estoy muy cansado mientras lo publico entonces no tenía tiempo para editarlo como usual, si ves erores dime y los repararé :)

Quarto, me gusta cuando me haces preguntas y me encanta hablar con gente sobre mis historias entonces hazlo, pero si quieres una respuesta

necesitas entrar en tu cuenta para que pueda responder! porque de verdad quiero responder ;)

¡Espero que os gusta!

SOL 16

Beth se sentó en vehículo del superficie número 1, transfiriendo su programa de su portátil personal al ordenador del vehículo de superficie. Cuando terminó, se vio el código de nuevo, asegurando que no había ningún eror, y hizo un diagnóstico, asegurando que el vehículo de superficie estaba comunicando con el aumentador corectamente.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que salga para ayudarte?" preguntó viendo por la ventana, mientras Mark movió piedras para formar un mensage para el MRO.

"Sí estoy bien," le aseguró mientras puso una piedra rojo en su lugar. "Estás haciendo algo importante, estoy bien."

No era malo porque han coleccionado piedras mientras movían el suelo para la agranja, no estaba como si estuviera buscando por todas partes las piedras para hacer una letra y un mensage intero.

"Cuánto grande piensas que las letras deban ser?" preguntó su opinión.

Beth lo consideró por un rato. "No tiene que ser el gran muro de China visible por el ojo, pero debe ser suficiente grande para ser visible porque el contrasto no será muy grande," she discutió en voz alta. "pero van a ver el imagen mucho cuando lo reciben, entonces no tienes que ser absurdo sobre esso. no lo se," pausó. "¿Como 3 metros?"

"sí funcciona," concordó fácilmente, ya moviendo las piedras que ha puesto para hacerlo más grande. Después de todo, no les ayudaría si harían todo este trabajo y su mensage no fue visible del espacio. "¿Mejor?" preguntó cuando lo ajustó.

Beth vio por la ventana, viendo el trabajo de Mark. "Parece bueno de aquí," le dijo. Mark le concordó con el dedo mientras volvían a sus trabajos.

"¿Hey, piensas que debo poner una cara feliz, o una cara triste al final?" preguntó mark un rato más tarde, mientras cuidadosamente construyó un o mayuscula. Y "cuidado" significa que estaba dejando las piedras y utilizando su zapato para moverlas.

"¿Perdone?" Beth preguntó viendo por la ventana, no seguro si lo ha escuchado corectamente.

"Cara feliz o cara triste?" repitió mientras continuó de mover piedras. "Cuál es el mensage que queremos enviar. Cara feliz, estamos feliz de ser vivos. Cara triste, es terible que somos dejados en Marte. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Pienso que tu generación se muestra, y un emoticon no es necesario," respondió divertido. "No es un mensage de texto que inviamos."

"Parece un mensage de texto," respondió pensando.

"De verdad pienso que es más como un selfie?" Beth respondió.

"Sí, es suficiente cerca al HAB, que aunque si estemos en el HAB, estaremos en el foto," razonó.

"Pensé así también."

"Entonces pienso cara triste," Mark anunció, volviendo al principio de la conversación. "porque no pienso que puedo hacer un señal de mierda, y hacer que parece como mierda y no solo una pila de piedras."

Un rio sorprendido salió de Beth. "Un señal de mierda?" preguntó increduloso.

"Sí, pienso que eso de verdad daría el mensage que quiero enviar sobre la experiencia de estar dejado en Marte," le informó. "Todo ha sido de mierda. Metaforicamente y literalmente."

Beth rió de nuevo, no fue equivocado. "Porque no aseguras que tienes suficientes piedras para hacer el mensage antes de preocuparte sobre haciendo más trabajo para tu mismo," sugerió.

"vale," sacudió los hombros, los dos volviendo a enfocar en sus propios trabajos.

Mark estaba casi terminado cuando le faltó piedras, y porque beth era lo más preparada posible,

salió del vehículo de superficie para ayudarle a hallar las piedras necesarias.

"Es cómico como se cambian las prioridades," dijo mientras movía a él con una piedra.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó con curiosidad, gesticulando a donde debe dejar su piedra.

"Pues cuando tomábamos muestras geológicos para la comandante Lewis tuvimos mucho cuidado de documentar de donde venía cada muestra,"

explicó. "eramos precisos al milimetro, cuidándonos no contaminar las muestras. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que diría la comandante si nos vio haciendo una pila de piedras desorganizadas de 200 metros, sin pensar en sus consecuencias geológicas?"

"Puedo ver la expressión exacta," dijo sin pausa. "lo que te hace sentir como si estuviera como 5 centímetros."

"Ugh," Beth gruñó en este pensamiento. "Detesto esta mirada. Me hace querer empezar de confessar a crímenes que no he hecho. como sí, bebí el resto del café y no rellené la cafetera! Disculpa! Soy lo que frió todos los chones de martinez! Y Jack the Ripper[1], fue yo también! Oh Sí, y

el triángulo Bermuda, es culpa mía!"

Mark estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía que dejar la piedra para agarrar su lado. "Díos, basta!" rogó. "¿Los chones de Martinez, fue tú?"

"¿Qué?" Beth se levantó la cabeza de dónde estaba poniendo una piedra en posisión. "Oh, sí, fui yo."

"Asta hoy está convencido que era yo," él le dijo a ella. "No había nada que podía decir para convencerle que era inocente aunque no lo hice."

"Lo Se," respondió, la expressión en su cara le diciendo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre esso.

Ha empezado una guerra de bromas que ha tardado asta marte. "bien jugado Johannsen, bien jugado," le felicitó. "vamos a terminar esto y entrar. será una noche tarde, debemos descansarnos antes."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era tarde. Era tan tarde que era de verdad temprano, pero porque no han descansado, los 2 astronautas lo llamaban tarde. El MRO sería sobre la cabeza en exactamente 8 minutos y el sol subiendo sería 42 minutos después.

Aunque podían saber exactamente cuándo pasará el MRO con um poco de matemática básica,

han decidido hacer su prueba en el último paso antes del subir del sol para que puedan tener la confirmación visual de su llegada también. Aunque no fue necesario, habían suficiente variables que podían romper sus planos, eliminando 1 les hizo sentir mejor.

"Estás lista allá?" mark le preguntó de dónde estaba al lado del aumentador, ya escaneando el horizonte, esperando asta el MRO acerque.

"Lo más lista posible," Beth respondió sentándose al ordenador en vehículo de superficie 1, el programa que construyó activado, esperando su primer mandato.

"Okay, Lo veo!" Mark llamó de su posisión. "debe estar posible en cualquier momento."

Beth se arregló, una cara seria mientras se sentó en una rincón de la silla sus dedos por ariba del teclado, sus ojos viendo la pantalla, esperando el señal devuelto del satelital que le diría que el aumentador se conectó y estaban comunicando.

Recibió el señal y sus dedos comenzaron a volar, pero solo pudo pasar 3 mandatos antes de que perdió el señal por un segundito, pero era suficiente que necesitaba recomenzar. La segunda vez tecleó el primer mandato antes de necesitar comenzar de nuevo. La tercera vez pensó que lo tenía, pero una vez más perdió la comunicación con el satelital. Oyó la voz de Mark en su oreja, diciéndole la posisión del satelital en el cielo,

en combinación de su ubicación, pero lo puso al trazera de su cabeza mientras se enfocó en el trabajo en frente de ella. Provó una vez más, pero perdió el señal mientras el MRO les largó de nuevo.

"Mierda! Putamadre! hijo de vendejo!" beth gritó batando el panel de control del vehículo de superficie con sus manos.

"Voy a entender que no ha funccionado," la voz de Mark se suenó seco por las comunicaciones.

"¿Piensas?!" beth gritó frustradamente. Se respiró y le forzó calmarse. "disculpa," se disculpó por su frustración, sin querer dirigirlo a él.

"Está bien," él la aseguró rápidamente, sin tomarlo personalmente. "espera, estoy entrando."

Solo tomó un rato asta que la esclusa del vehículo de superficie se arregló y entró para sentarse a su lado.

Todavía estaba lentamente respirando mientras sacó su casco, entonces le dio algunos minutos antes de que habló. "¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó cuando hizo contacto con los ojos.

"El señal no es suficiente furte. Llega al MRO, pero está, y no está," explicó. "Necesito suficiente tiempo para que pueda haquear el satelital para que acepte el código, y suficiente tiempo para subir el paquete. Cuando está subido el código ejecutará su mismo. Solo necesito algunos minutos solidos," dijo su nivel de frustración subiendo de nuevo.

"¿De verdad vale la pena cuando el MRO nos rodea y nos pasa otra vez?" Mark preguntó sinceramente.

"No," Beth se subió las manos frustradamente. "Sin una connección sólida todo es inútil."

"OK entonces tenemos," vio la pantalla en su brazo para la hora, "96 para averiguar como aumentar el señal," Mark dijo con mucha calma.

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" Beth preguntó bruscamente. Se movió los ojos algunas veces mientras repitió el frase en su cabeza. "No quería que se suenasse tan sarcástico," dijo con una expressión autodiminuyendo. "Honestamente quiero saber."

Mark rió en voz baja. No le culpó sus frustraciones, ha puso toda su energía en este proyecto por la última semana, y era tan cerca.

Como si pudiera tocarlo con sus dedos, pero no lo podía coger.

"Todavía no lo se," le dijo honestamente. "pero estaba examinando el aumentador mientras veía por el MRO, y quizá hay algo, pero tendré que examinarlo mejor." comenzó de traer su casco. "lleva el traje, vamos a ver."

Beth llevó sus guantes y casco y siguió a Mark a la esclusa pequeña del vehículo de superficie. Fue aprietado con los 2 en la esclusa en el mismo tiempo, aunque fue hecho para que 2 personas lo puedan utilizar en el mismo tiempo. Fortunadamente no necesitaba tanto tiempo para arreglar como la esclusa del HAB, entonces la falta de espacio personal no fue terrible. Cuando estaban afuera rodeaban el vehículo de superficie asta que llegaban al aumentador que fue montado en lo que era uno de los apollos de la estación del tiempo.

Utilizando la luz que estaba llevando, Mark vio el aumentador de nuevo, con nueva intensión. Beth hizo buen trabajo construyéndolo, hizo todo corectamente, no pudo ser negado. Era programador, pero sabía del hardware también. Pero mientras sus ojos veían todos los componentes, un idea formó.

"Pienso que pueda hacerlo," Mark dijo finalmente. "Puedo darte el poder extra que necesitas por pasar el cortacircuitos aquí," cuntinuó gesticulando a lo que estaba hablando.

"Si lo haces, la cantidad de poder eventualmenta quemará el aumentador intero," Beth respondió, siguiendo su plan.

"Sí va," mark concordó, "Eso es porque no lo has construyido así originalmente. pero antes de que se quema, recibirás el poder que necesitas para hablar con el MRO. pero solo habrás la una oportunidad."

"Cuanto tiempo piensas que tardará antes de que se corta, y qué piensas es el porcentage de que el satelital pueda conectar con el MRO?"

preguntó antes de considerar el nuevo plan.

"Lo doy 70% de funccionamiento, y 90 a 180 segundos antes de que corte," dijo honestamente.

"No es buen porcentage, y un minuto y medio es muy diferente que 3 minutos," beth suspiró.

"Deseo poder darte una respuesta más segura," Mark sacudió los hombros. "pero soy inginiero mecánico, no eléctrico."

"Lo se," dijo Beth ausentamente, ya pasando situaciones en su cabeza. "Si no funcciona, no habremos otra oportunidad. No tenemos suficientes partes extras para hacer un otro."

"Se que los porcentages no son ideales, pero pienso que es el mejor que tendremos," Mark respondió. "Lo podrías hacer en minuto y medio si solo tendrías esto?"

Beth suspiró y lo consideró seriamente. Si no fueron cómodos podrían esperar un día o 2 mientras buscaban otra manera de aumentar el señal. No habría ninguna pena, sería mejor esperar que destruir lo que posiblamente ser la única manera para decir a la NASA y toda la tierra que eran todavía vivos.

"Lo puedo hacer," dijo firmamente.

Mark aplaudó, "Sabía que puedes. Vamos a hacerlo. Necesito mi caja de herramientas."

"¿Dónde está?" Beth preguntó.

"Lo dejé en la esclusa."

"Lo agarro para ti," ofreció, ya iendo a esta dirección.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para conseguir las herramientas y volvió en momentos, dándole herramientas y manteniendo la luz para que pueda ver lo que estaba haciendo. Sería más fácil traer el aumentador dentro del HAB y trabajar adentro, pero no querían gastar el tiempo. Solo desconectaron el aumentador del eléctrico y lo trabajó donde ya estaba.

"Hey, Watney," llamó su atensión.

"Casi termino," todavía enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo.

"No, Mark mira," dijo apuntando al cielo del este.

Miró y imediatamente vio lo que estaba hablando. El sol estaba subiendo el horizonte. "Oh," dijo suavemente.

Se levantaron hombroa hombro, los primeros humanos para ver el sol subir de un otro planeta. El mayor parte del cielo era rosa-rojo, pero cerca del sol, el cielo era azul. Fue el opuesto de lo que era en la tierra, y una vista extraordinaria en marte porque el cielo en el día fue de un color de butterscotch. Eventualmente, mark vio movimiento del rincón de su ojo, viendo a beth vio una mano extendido en su dirección.

"Primeros," dijo cuando vio que tenía su atensión.

"Boom," respondió, batando su mano a la de ella.

Miraron el sol subir por un rato más antes de que volvían al trabajo. Después han terminado y volvieron a sus posisiones originales mientras esperaban el MRO pasar. Beth, dentro del vehículo de superficie al ordenador, y mark al lado del aumentador. Pero esta vez su trabajo no fue ver el satelital porque no lo podían ver en el cielo, pero reconectar el aumentador a la electricidad cuando el MRO estará. Después, Beth solo tendría algunos minutos antes de que todo quebrase.

"¿Estás listo Watney?" preguntó Beth mientras vio el tiempo pasar segundo por segundo. "2 minutos y 30 segundos a tiempo."

"Listo y esperando," respondió, arreglado y preparado para actuar. "Solo dime."

"2 minutos…. 90 segundos…. 1 minuto…. 45 segundos…. 30…. 15…. 10 segundos… ya!"

Mark hizo su trabajo y tan pronto como recibió confirmación que fue conectado al satelital, sus dedos comenzaron a volar. reflejando más tarde, todo sería rapidícimo, sus dedos sabían lo que deben hacer sin pensar y en segundos pulsó la tecla enter con más fuerza que necesario mandando el haqueo al MRO. Su corazón fue en su garganta mientras vio el barra de estatus ir a completo. Se paró en 96% y beth tuvo que mantenerse no gritar a la pantalla. y cuando movió de nuevo, había un pop y todo lo que fue electrónico se fue oscuro.

"Johanssen?" mark llamó preguntando sobre las comunicaciones cuando beth no dio imediatamente un estatus.

"Sí, espera, salgo," respondió Beth, ya moviendo asta la puerta.

"¿Funccionó?" preguntó anciosamente, esperando a la rueda del vehículo de superficie, listo para ayudarle a bajar.

"¿Pienso que sí?" le dijo honestamente. "Fue casi completo, pero no tuve la oportunidad de ver el sube terminar antes de que cortó."

"El aumentador funccionó por casi 2 minutos antes de que cortó," mensionó mark.

"Bien hecho," felicitó Beth. "no cortó una vez esta vez."

"Hiciste todo el trabajo," insistió Mark. "Yo solo lo enchufé."

Beth solo hizo un ruido. "¿Piensas que funccionó?" preguntó viendo en la dirección donde fue el MRO, aunque no lo podían ver porque el sol se subió.

"O sí," dijo instantemente. "Eres Beth Johanssen Zumbado de dios, por su puesto funccionó. NASA está ya preguntándose que de mierda pasó."

"definitivamente," dijo Beth con un sonrio. "Estoy seguro que funccionó."

Los 2 no suenaban muy convencidos..

Se quedaban allá por 1 minuto más asta que el vozteso de Mark quebró la silencia. "Estoy muy cansado," suspiró.

"Estoy todavía OK," ella sacudió los hombros, una persona de la noche. Antes de unirse con NASA, quedándose despierto toda la noche fue algo muy normal en su vida.

"Pues no se de ti, pero voy a entrar y acostarme."

Beth fue muy alerta y sabía que no dormiría pronto, pero también saabía que si no querría que su horario de dormir se cambiara tendría que descansar por algunas horas.

"Hey Johanssen," dijo cuando andaron al HAB.

"¿Qué pasa Watney?"

"Feliz día de acción de gracias, Beth," dijo abrazándola.

"El día de acción de gracias fue ayer," mensionó.

"No dormimos, entonces todavía es," insistió.

Lo abrazó también. "Feliz día de acción de gracias, Mark."

Se quebraron mientras entraron a la esclusa, los 2 esperando que tenían algo para agradecer.

SatCon, Johnson Space Center. Houston, Tejas

Mindy Park entró en su estación, una taza de café en mano, lista para una noche rutina. Era el día de acción de gracias, entonces el equipage de noche ya pequeño sería mucho más pequeño que usual con el día de vacación, entonces proyectó 8 horas quietas. Pero se sentó cuando una alerta se suenó, haciendo que toda la gente en la habitación puso atensión.

"Hemos perdido comunicación con el Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter," anunció uno de los otras tecs mientras mostró la información necesaria.

"Es un problema con nosotros, o con el satelital?" preguntó su gefe.

"Estoy investigándolo ahora."

"Pues el satelital es en año 30 de su missión de 2 años, entonces quizá es su tiempo."

"Señor, MRO se volvió en liña," anunció Mindi cuando el estado del satelital se fue verde, girando en su silla para ver a su gefe.

Vio a Mindi. "Park, continue investigándolo y mírelo esta noche, vea si pasa de nuevo." se llevó su chaqueta y cogió su bolsa. "Voy a casa, pero quiero una actualización en mi caja de entradas antes de que vayas a casa hoy."

"Si señor," dijo, llevando sus anteojos en su nariz.

Mindy volvió a su trabajo normal, poniendo el problema con el MRO atraz antes de que supo de la primera iregularidad. Estaba sorteando fotos y inviándoles a los destinatarios corectos cuando supo que el MRO no tomó fotos del norte como estaba horariado.

Pensando que cuando perdió la conección perdió sus mandatos, fue para coregirlos, pero antes de que pudo ejecutar el programa,

una serie de imágines del satelital llegaron. Primero pensó que era una espera de transmissión, pero cuando los fotos comenzaron a mostrar era claro que no fue el norte. Viendo el longitud y latitud de los fotos suspiró con sorpresa.

31.2°N, 28.5°W

Fue Acidalia Planitia. El lugar de la misión Ares 3.

"Oh…" dijo a su mismo en voz baja. "Uhhhh…."

Fue un mensage de muy alto en la cadena de mandatos que no debe haber fotos del lugar antes de más información, entonces no quería ser la persona de decir a su gefe que el satelital fue contra los órdenes.

Sabía que podía llamar a su gefe ahora, no mandarle un coreo electrónico de estatus para encontrar en la mañana, pero el mismmo parte de ella que no podía no parar en los accidentes de circulación le hizo buscar en los fotos para señales de los astronautas perdidas. El primer imagin no tuvo nada, solo la tierra marsiana. El segundo mostró lo que era del base del MAV. Fue en el tercero que encontró lo que estaba buscando, pero no el tipo que pensó.

"Que mierda," dijo con mucha passión en voz baja .

Mejoró el imagin lo más posible, haciéndolo lo más claro posible. Fue de verdad el trabajo de otros, pero no quería esperar a alguien de hacerlo. Mientras el imagin mejoró el mensage no cambió, no que lo expectaba, pero no podía negar lo que dijo, en alta definición color.

Olvida llamando su gefe, tuvo que ir directamente ariba. Cogió el teléfono en su escritório. "Sí, hola. Soy Mindy Park

de SatCon. Necesito el número de teléfono de contacto emergencia para Dr. Venkat Kapoor. Sí, es emergencia."

Nota del Autor OK, lo tenemos! Espero que os gustó, pero no tengo mucha confianza en este capítulo entonces si me dices que piensas te amaré para siempre!

Nota del traductor:

[1] un asasino famoso en el mundo angloparlante.


	7. sol 17-18

nota del autor Bienvenido a todos :) Ahora podemos ver las personas en NASA y ver como reaccionan a esta nueva información.

He tomado diálogo del libro y lo he utilizado por mis motivos entonces cualquier cosa que sabes fue escrito por Andy Weir, no yo...

SOL 17

Por haber estar despertado mucho más tarde después del subir del sol, los 2 astronautas cansados dormían muy tarde. sin saber del chaos que han inspirado en la tierra.

.

La oficina de Teddy Sanders, Johnson Space Center. Houston, Tejas.

Teddy Sanders, Mitch Henderson, Venkat Kapoor, y Annie Montrose fueron despertados muy temprano, y estaban actualmente sentados a la mesa viendo un imagen soltero en el muro. Fue un foto satelital del HAB del Ares 3 y 10 metros de él,

escrito claramente en la piedra marsiana, dos palabras, uno de bajo del otro.

NO

MUERTO

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

—Joder masculló Annie Montrose—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

"Eso no ayuda, Annie." dijo Teddy.

"El Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter se desconectó por acerca de 20 minutos por la mañana. 2 horas más tarde estos venían," explicó Venkat, sentado en su silla distraidamente limpiando sus anteojos.

"Tiene que ser Johanssen," dijo Mich. "Ella ha sobrevivido la tormenta. Solo ella sabe como reprogramar un satelital."

"Y qué es esta cosa de bajo del no muerto?" preguntó Annie , andando a la pantalla para ver el imagen mejor. No fue escrito en piedras como el resto del imagen, pero pareció como se fuera arañado en el suelo, y no fue tan claro.

"Mindy dijo que piensa que sea un emoji de sacudiendo hombros" Venkat suspiró, el dolor de cabeza que comenzó cuando fue despertado por la mañana solo peorando.

"Quien de mierda es esta Mindy," preguntó Mitch, su cabeza girada mientras vio el señal en la arena marsiana.

"Mindy Park, trabaja en SatCon," dijo Venkat . "Ella me informó sobre estos imágenes."

"¿Ella es la única otra persona que los vió?" preguntó Teddy.

Venkat ascintió.

"Vamos a mantenerlo así."

"Hablaré con ella," dijo Annie, todavía mirando el foto en el muro.

"¿Y qué sobre Watney?" preguntó Teddy. "Tienes idea de si Watney todavía vive o es Johanssen solo?"

"No sabemos," Venkat sacudió los hombros. "Las cosas fueron movidos de fuera del HAB, pero no hay nada para decir si fu personas.

porque no aparecen en los fotos." El subtexto del frase fue aunque no había cuerpo en los fotos, no significaría nada. Si Watney fue muerto, Johanssen quizá ha elegido de interrarlo.

"Por su puesto son los 2 astronautas más populares desde Ares 1. y su popularidad viene porque eran el primer equipo en Marte," Annie quejó a su mismo, su mente ya iendo un millon de millas por minuto mientras tentó de construir un plan.

"Vendejo Montrose," Mitch quejó.

"Oh no me des esta vista Henderson," exclamó cuando vio como el director de vuelo estaba viéndola. "No digo que prefiero haber tenido 2 otros dejados. Digo que aunque fue un dolor desde día 1, Watney es el mejor especialista de relaciones al público que hemos tenido en el espacio por años. Es cómico y divertido y ha reclamado interesa del público al programa que no hemos visto desde la primera misión. cada tweet, vine, y video de YouTube que ha puesto en el red fue popular. El mundo se sintió como si lo hubieran conocido personalmente y la noticia de su muerte fue peor por eso. Y Johanssen es bella, inteligente y la astronauta más joven que hemos mandado al Marte. Chicas quieren ser ella, chicos quieren salir con ella. Nunca hemos tenido que pedir más copias del poster oficial de ella. Y desde que anunciamos su muerte hace 10 putas días , no tenemos suficientes. Esto será un diablo de relaciones al público."

"Sí, gracias Annie," interrumpió Teddy antes de que ella pueda continuar. "Pienso que todos de nosotros sabemos lo que va a pasar. Pero es lo que es, y tenemos que repararlo. por eso el reloj comienza ahora, y tenemos que adelantarnos de la situación lo más posible."

"Bueno," dijo Annie abriendo su portátil. "Cuándo quieres publicarlo?"

"Solo tenemos," vio su reloj, "20 horas antes de que tengamos que publicar este foto y quiero saber si estoy diciendo que dejamo astronautas vivos en un planeta vacío," dijo Teddy , sentando en su silla. "Quiero todos los satelitales que tenemos viendo el lugar de Ares 3.

Ojalá que tengamos confirmación visual de 1 o las 2 en el superficie, y podemos publicar los fotos juntos. Haga un reportage por cada situación."

"Será divertido," quejó.

Mitch y Venkat vieron uno a otro, no siempre concordaban pero una vista de comprensión pasaron por sus caras.

"Las airopuertas el día después del día de acción de gracias serán un desastre," suspiró Mitch ya resignado. "Kapoor, Quieres San Jose o Chicago?"

"¿Qué, por qué?" preguntó Annie mirando a los 2 hombres.

"Los padres de Watney y Johanssen," explicó Teddy. "Merecen explicaciones personales antes de oirlo en la noticia."

Mientras tanto, Venkat pausó y lo consideró. Ninguna de las conversaciones serían divertidas. Lo que fue a San Jose tendría a decirles a los padres de Johanssen que aunque su hija no estuviera muerto, que es noticia maravillosa, su hija fue dejada en Marte y moriría de hambre antes de que pudieran hacer algo. Y lo que fue a Chicago, tuvo que darles a los padres de Watney espero posiblemente falso porque no podían decir definitivamente que estaba muerto. Abriéndole a la posibilidad que tendrían que confirmar su muerte otra vez en los días siguientes, o si estaba vivo moriría de hambre antes de que alguién pueda ayudarlo. Sobre todo, Chicago fue una conversación más difícil, que significa que, conociendo a Henderson, él debe hacerlo su mismo.

"Voy para Chicago," dijo Venkat finalmente.

"Bueno, detesto O'Hare."

SOL 18

Día de misión

SOL 18

Tiempo 11:32

entrada de diario WATNEY #004

PPRESURA

12.48 PSI

OXÍGENO

20.71%

TEMPERATURA

20.20 C

AMBIENTE

EL HAB

Mark Watney jugó con el teclado en frente dél distraido antes de ver el cámera por ariba de la pantalla en frente dél sonriyendo.

"Hey Johanssen," gritó por atraz. "entra, lo he conseguido!"

"No tengas prisa Watney," Beth llamó mientras entraba en la habitación llevando un sueter muy grande que claramente originalmente no le perteneció, manteniendo cafe en sus manos. "Estoy aquí," dijo sentando en la silla a su lado, en el foto.

"OK, vámonos," anunció Mark, manteniendo las manos viendo el cámera. "Mark Watney aquí con…" paró viendo a Beth expectando.

Giró los ojos por el café que estaba bebiendo. "Beth Johannsen," dio su nombre cuando terminó bebiendo.

"Está actualmente Sol 18," continuó, "y, obviamente, no morimos el sol 6." Le saludó la cámera, "sorpresa!"

"¿Porqué eres tan dramático, mark?" Beth sonrió afectado.

"gracias," sonrió. "En cualquier caso, desde ayer esperamos que la tierra sepa que estamos vivos. Dejamos este subyecto por ahora, volverémos a como Johanssen lo hizo más tarde," dijo. "Pero nos ocurió que debemos documentar nuestras experiencias como los primeros residentes de largo tiempo, y espero casí semi-permanentes de marte. Como un recuerdo de nuestras acciones si las cosas no van bien, o para facilitar explicaciones cuando estemos rescatados."

"Ugh, explicaciones son lo peor," Beth quejó en su cafe.

"Es solo porque duermes en medio camino," dijo como broma.

"Solo los con los physiatristas," dijo defensivamente. "Siempre hacen la misma pregunta en 10 formas, como si quieren verte mintiendo. Se siente más como una interrogación hecho por la seguridad del país que una explicación de la misión." suspiró gravemente, "se hace cansado."

"Me gusta como hablas como si sabes como es para ser interrogado por la seguridad del país," Mark sonrió afectado.

La única respuesta de Beth fue un sonrio inegmático.

"No has estado interrogado por la seguridad del país," dijo seguramente. "¿o sí?"

Beth le sonrió antes de volver a la cámera. "entonces pensamos que ahora sería un buen tiempo de actualizar a todo el mundo en lo que hemos hecho por las semanas pasadas, mientras todavía recordamos."

"No pienses que hemos terminado esta conversación Johanssen," interrumpió Mark, todavía interesado en esta información potensialmente nueva. "Vamos a regresar a esta conversación más tarde."

"Lo que te hace feliz Watney," sonrió afectada. "Podemos volver a este ahora?" preguntó apuntando a la pantalla, sus sejas aumentadas.

"ok sigue," dijo gesticulando grande con las manos. no estaba mintiendo, definitavemente explorarán este subyecto después de terminar la gravación.

"gracias," giró sus ojos a mark antes de regresar su atensión a Mark. "la primera cosa que quiero aclarar es no es culpa de la tripulación," comenzó Beth, Mark ascintiendo a su lado. "tuvieron cada razón de pensar que estemos muertos y solo seguían regulaciones.

Cuando evacuamos en sol 6 hemos dejado el HAB en parejas, Watney y yo fuimos emparejados, y estabamos por atraz mientras fuimos al VAM. desafortunadamente, la parabolica de comunicaciones fue sacada de su lugar y me dejó por atraz de la cabeza, rompiendo mi biomonitor, antes de batar a Watney a mi lado también."

"La antena me cortó, y después remaneció en mi lado. No solo mi bioestatus fue cortado, la tripulación hubiera visto la decompressión en mi traje," añadió Mark, queriendo asegurar que su tripulación no recibió la culpa de la situación.

"Todavía pienso que es una coincidencia extraña que la parabolica desactivó los 2 de nuestros biosensores," pensó Beth, saliendo del tópico. "Estoy preguntándome si hay un problema en el deseño de los trajes del vuelo. Sabemos que son hechos para sostenr las fuerzas de subir y bajar,

pero fueron los 2 destruidos."

Mark consideró su frase por un rato. "Algo que las personas en casa deben investigar antes de mandar a Ares 4 con la misma tecnología," habló con la cámera y su audiencia futura.

"Remanecí sin conciencia por la noche," dijo beth, continuando la historia de donde la dejó. "Y cuando me desperté por la mañana de sol 7 la tormenta se calmó. He recibido una concussión media y un hombro parsialmente deslocado-"

"Te has deslocado el hombro?" interrumpió Mark.

"solo parsialmente, se corigió cuando puse peso en él y me levantó," dijo girando para ver el hombre a su lado. "¿No lo sabías?"

"No!" exclamó. "Nunca me dijiste."

"Oh," dijo sacudiendo un hombro. "Eras herida más que yo, olvidé."

Mark pareció dudoso y no impresionado. "Entonces todo el tiempo que estabas discutiéndome porque hice trabajo físico, estabas escondiendo el hecho que has deslocado tu brazo?"

"No lo estaba escondiendo. No se mostró. Como dije, no era tan malo, um poco de aspirina para cortar el dolor y reducir el aumento,"

insistió. "¿Podemos volver a sol 7, por favor?" preguntó gesticulando a la cámera gravando.

"También hablaremos de esto más tarde, señorita haz lo que digo, no lo que hago," le informó, adicionándolo a la lista de cosas de que hablarán después de desactivar la cámera.

"Estoy muy feliz," vio directamente a la cámera como si estaba diciendo al mundo cuanto no era feliz. "En cualquier caso, cuando me desperté supe que el VAM no uvo y adiviné lo que pasó. En el camino al HAB encontré él," she gesticuló a Mark con su dedo, "dejado en el medio del suelo cubierto con arena."

"La antena del traje tuvo suficiente fuerza de hacer un agujero en el traje y en yo, pero fue parado por mi pelvis," continuó Mark, siguiendo con su parte de la historia. "cuando bajé la colina y me dejó cara abajo forzó la antena en un ángulo curvado que puso suficiente fuerza en mi traje para cubrirlo devilmente. Mi sangre hizo el resto porque cubrió el resto del agujero cuando el agua evaporó dejando suficiente material que el traje pudo hacer su trabajo para mantener presura y manterme vivo."

"Entonces cuando supe que no estuvo muerto, quería mantenerlo así," vio mark que le sonrió. "entonces saqué la antena-"

"que dolió como un vendejo," él sintió la necesidad de interrumpir.

"Para que pueda reparar el traje, para tomarlo al HAB-"

"que también le dolió como un vendejo."

"Donde podía limpiar la herida y graparlo-"

"Que de verdad le dolió como vendejo."

"O, para de quejar," rogó sin sentimiento. "sobreviviste."

"Vea a lo que necesité tolerar," mark adressó la cámera. "De verdad me hace hechar de menos el amor y cudio del médico Beck,"

añadió pensando.

Beth rió, "Si pensaste que yo ser madre fue malo, Puedes imaginar si fuera Beck aquí en vez de yo? Todavía serías en la cama."

Mark no tenía que pensar. "Eres probablemente no equivocado," admitió. Él se adelantó a la cámera como si estuviera pronto para revelar un secreto.

"El médico bossy Beck es bossy,"[1] dijo en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y giró los ojos. "Ha recubierto muy bien, en vez del tiempo ccuando hizo demasiado trabajo porque no aceptó sus límites,"

le vio por el rincón de sus ojos. "pero no había infección, entonces está muy bien."

ignoró su expressión, pero levantó su camisa para mostrar la erida, todavía um poco rojo, per no inflamado y recubriendo muy bien. "Hemos sacado las grapas ayer, que hablando de esto, también le dolió como vendejo," sonrió afectado, "pero es bueno no tenerlos."

Beth le empujó en el lado, que le hizo a mark alejarse rapidamente. "Para de mostrar tus músculos," bromeó. "Todos vimos el comercial de under armor. Todos sabemos que eres atlético, sabes, por un botánico."

"Pues debo mostrarlos mientras todavía los tengo," sonrió en ella. "La manera que estamos comiendo no tardarán mucho." giró a la cámera. "hablando de esto y de mis abilidades botánicas locas, pienso que ahora sería buen tiempo de hablar sobre operación Tater Triumph."

"Te daré 3 advinanzas de quién inventó este nombre," Beth dijo una seja aumentada. "y los primeros 2 no cuentan."

.

sala de media, Johnson Space Center. Houston, Tejas.

Annie no no lo quería hacer, pero era su trabajo y era un professional, entonces respiró antes de adelantarse. Fue horiblemente muy temprano, pero ya lo han tardado lo más posible, después del límite de 24 horas de mantener imágines. De verdad quería recibir fotos de Johanssen o Watney y Johanssen fuera del HAB antes de publicarlo por primera vez, pero ella y/o ellos no cooperaban.

"Buenos días," habló con los periódicos. "Se que es temprano, graccias por estar aquí. Tenemos un anuncio importante, entonces si puedes, siéntense."

"¿De qué es esto Annie?" Bryan Hess de NBC preguntó. "algo sucedió con el Hermes?"

"Por favor, siéntense," repitió, esperando a todos callar. "Eso es un anuncio corto, pero muy importante.

No habrán preguntas pero tendremos una conferencia completa con preguntas en una hora."

Esperando los murmuros callar, respiró. "hace 12 días éramos muy tristes porque teníamos que anunciar el muerte de astronautas

Beth Johannsen y Mark Watney. pero, hemos recibido imágines satelitales de Marte que confirmó que al menos 1 de ellos todavía está vivo."

Atraz de ella, el imagen se mostró en color vibrante. La sala era muy quieto mientras todos vieron el NO MUERTO en la pantalla.

Y la sala fue total chaos.

Nota del autor ¿Qué pensáis?

Es mi canon de cabeza personal que Beth haqueó el pentagon solo para ver si se puede, y entonces recibió una visita de la seguridad del país. entonces cuando supieron que era haqueador que fue demasiado inteligente por su edad no han utilizado la lei si mostrarían a sus ingenieros como lo hacía para que nadie lo puede hacer también...

Nota de traductor:

[1] aliteración: bossy beck=beck que le gusta ordenar a todos.


End file.
